


Constellations

by BelleWrites (sunleyemrys)



Series: Ellana and Solas [11]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Romance, Solas is a dirty old man, Sweet, he loves her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15931994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunleyemrys/pseuds/BelleWrites
Summary: Writing prompt





	Constellations

Solas watches her, Ellana, his Vhenan. Wrapped in nothing but a thin sheet, standing on the balcony of her quarters. Golden hair blowing gently with the wind. She seemed so at ease, so beautiful, ethereal even. The warmth of the sun bringing a delicate light to her silhouette, while the cold mountain air flushed her skin. Or perhaps the flush in her cheeks was caused by something else. He hoped it was the memory of his passion making her blush so incitingly.

“Come back to bed, Vhenan.” He purred, earning a timid glance from over her shoulder, the golden lines of Mythal shining along her face. The thin sheet displaying the hidden curves of her lithe figure for him, and him alone. A temptress without trying, so unaware of the power she had over him.

She gave him a sweet smile, and he found himself completely distracted by her lips, whispering poetry in his ear, leading into wicked promises. Oh, how he loved her. How utterly he had fallen for her sweetness. Solas would lay the world at her feet for a smile.

“The sun is rising, Solas. And we should rise with it and begin our day.” She moved gracefully toward him, startingly blue eyes fixed on him as if he was he was her day, her world. “Unless you wish to tell the nobility why the Inquisitor and her Arcane Advisor spent an entire day in bed.”

Her sinful lips laid a gentle kiss on his brow as he rested his hands on her hips. “Tell them, I was showing you the constellations. Teaching you to navigate the stars.” He rested his face against her chest, inhaling her intoxicating scent.

“There are no stars during the day my love. I doubt they would believe it.” She laughed gently, fingers stroking his shoulders.

Solas pulled her into his lap, peppering her face with affection. “The constellations upon your skin, Ma Vhenan, I will use them to navigate you into untold depths of passion and desire.”


End file.
